blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3
' Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3' are Count Geoffrey's henchmen. Evil Knight 1 is fat, has a mustache, and a high-pitched voice. Evil Knight 2 is small and speaks with an Italian accent. Evil Knight 3 is the biggest and stupidest of the three. The Evil Knights were often assigned to help Geoffrey with his evil plans, but sometimes messed up the plans. They have been beat up several times. In A Gift for Griddle, Evil Knight 3 was assigned to take Princess Flame to the dungeon, but he got lost (partially due to her misleading him, and partially due to his stupidity), and she knocked him out with a mace, afterward she took his armor, although Geoffrey noticed her tail (which disappeared shortly after). In Knights & Knightresses, Geoffrey and the Evil Knights attempted to dig a tunnel to Camelhot, but were repeatedly chased and beat up by barbarians, who nearly roasted and ate them along with Flicker, from which they were rescued from being eaten (but not from being tied up, at least for a while) by the dragon knights, who defeated the barbarians. In Robbing Hoodlum, the Evil Knights and Count Geoffrey attempted to get revenge on Robbing Hood for stealing from them, but their traps failed as miserably as the dragons' did, and they often got attacked by bears. In Achy Breaky Mace, Evil Knight 2 found the cursed mace and fell victim to its singing curse, resulting in Evil Knights 1 and 3 fighting him. In Shamrocks & Shenanigans, Geoffrey and the Evil Knights traveled to Ireland disguised as leprechauns, bringing four leaf clovers with them (which had the power to grant a wish). Evil Knight 1 fell into a trap hole set by the dragons (intended for a leprechaun, which they mistook him for). He wished he were anywhere else, and the four leaf clover teleported him into space. Evil Knight 2 was caught in a net, another trap set by the dragons, mistaking their leprechaun scarecrow for a real leprechaun, and wished that his mother would teach the leprechaun manners. The four leaf clover teleported them to Evil Knight 2's mother's house (who resembles him quite a bit) where she yelled at the scarecrow. Later, Evil Knight 3 wished that he and the other Evil Knights were together again, and the four leaf clover teleported him, Geoffrey, and Evil Knight 2 into space where Evil Knight 1 was. In ''Three Dragons and a Baby'', during the attempted invasion of Camelhot, Burnevere fought Evil Knight 1, Blaze fought Evil Knight 2, and Loungelot fought Evil Knight 3. All three were catapulted away by Flicker, and Allfire, Burnevere, Blaze, and Loungelot breathed fire at them in midair. In Erik the Well-Read, Flicker accidentally knocked one of Breezebrain's stones onto Evil Knight 2's head, and Geoffrey repeatedly hit his head with a Viking warhammer for clues as to the treasure. After finding the treasure to be recipes, Geoffrey used the Evil Knights as a raft to sail away. In Infernal Flame, the Evil Knights competed alongside Geoffrey for the gold in the Gargantuan Greek Games. Evil Knight 2 did not do well at serf toss, but was awarded a point due to Geoffrey bribing the judges. Evil Knight 3 won a point at dancing due to Geoffrey putting a crab down his pants. In the race, when Geoffrey lost his wheels he used Evil Knight 2, with pots on his head and feet, as wheels, and used his helmet to unscrew Flicker's wheel, but lost due to Evil Knight 2's armor rusting and shattering to pieces. In Whine and Roses, Evil Knight 3 is shot by Cupid with an arrow and falls in love with a rat. They were last seen left in charge of Castle Threadbare in The Golden Thimble of Theodora, after a second failed attempt at kidnapping Sir Loungelot. Their fate after Count Geoffrey fell from the tower of Camelhot is unknown. 1995 Character Notes * Keystone Kops * Go to tremendous lengths to fulfil Geoffrey's evil plans * Not too bright, always tend to get it wrong * Forever bickering among themselves Trivia *The only episode that the Evil Knights do not appear in when Geoffrey does is ''The Isle of Dwight''.﻿ Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males